swordsoflegendfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dragon's Lair
The Dragon's Lair is the first of the prequel one-shot episodes, and the first episode of the campaign. Y'ef and Freedom travel to the village of Baston to help the town with a dragon problem. Baston's Dilemma Freedom and Y'ef become acquainted after taking a job posting at The Golden Gryphon. The pair travel to Baston, a village nestled in the mountains near the Elderwood. They're pointed in the direction of the village temple, where they meet the local cleric Dell Greenthorne, who explains the town's predicament. Baston has a deal with a green dragon named Berylias, who protects the area around Baston and keeps local threats at bay in exchange for a cut of the town's livestock. However, Berylias hasn't been able to get back into his lair due to a warding spell cast by a past intruder, and packs of monsters have been seen in the area and some of the village children have gone missing. Fearing for his village's safety, Dell sent a request out for anyone who may be able to get into Berylias' cavern and remove the warding spell. Into the Forest Dell leads the duo behind the temple, where an old path leads further into the woods. He gives the two a scroll to break the spell and sends them off. Freedom and Y'ef make their way over an enchanted river, through the woods, and eventually come across an ancient platform with a statue of a knight, known as a Ward of the Order, holding his right hand out. Upon placing an orb on the Ward's hand, a passageway opened up and three skeletons, clad in elven armor, reanimate and attack Y'ef and Freedom. The monsters initially pose a serious a serious threat, but the group eventually finds out that skeleton bones are especially vulnerable to being smacked with a warhammer. The boys grab their loot and head into the dragon's lair. Beryl Cavern Upon entering Berylias' lair, the two see an orc in a cage, as well as a little girl. The orc begs them to open his cage, but they free the girl instead and ignore the orc's plea. Just before undoing the spell on the dragon's lair, a mythril sword in Berylias' treasure pile catches Y'ef's eye. He takes the sword, Arcturus, and the group leaves the lair with the little girl in tow. Enter the Dragon As soon as Y'ef and Freedom make their way back out of the secret tunnel, the little girl reveals her true form as a monstrous doppelganger. The creature swings at Freedom and runs off into the woods. Just as the two are about to run after the doppelganger in pursuit, they are halted in their tracks by Berylias, who lands and shifts into his human form. He initially thinks about disposing of Y'ef and Freedom for daring to steal from his lair, but becomes amused by Y'ef and agrees to let the tiefling take Arcturus in exchange for the weapons looted from the skeletons. Hag Huntin' Auntie Conclusion